Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 3:End of the Game
The Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 3:End of the Game is the third book in the Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine Series. Other books are: *Adventures of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 1: Leon's Base *Adventures Of Lawrence Daggerpaine, Book 2: The Pearson Mystery =Music in the book= thumb|300px|left|From 1:50 to 3:45 thumb|right|Whole thing Chapter 1 It was a dark and stormy night in the Caribbean. The waves rolled like they were intentionally trying to sink the ship. Lawrence Daggerpaine was at the helm of his ship, the G.O.P.S. Peace. Then there was a yell coming over the waves. “Law, you there?” “Yes Bill? What you want?” Law replied across the waves. “I want to get out of this boat, that’s what.” Bill Plunderbones said from his ship. “Just focus on the mission, will ya?” “Fine. But I don’t want to….. Hold on, looks like there’s something on the coming fast. Coming in two clicks to the south, from the direction of Rumrunner’s. Could be the QAR.” “Ok.” Law turned his ship in the direction Bill had directed. “Wait, it’s coming way faster than the QAR…… hold on……. OH FLEEF!!” Law then saw a projectile fly into the Bill's ship, and blow it up. The ship was utterly detroyed not 2000 yards from where Law was. “Bill, you there? BILL? Carp.” Law then got to the wreckage. The ship was trashed. He saw Bill swimming toward the boat, and let out a sigh of relief. “I jumped off just before that missile impacted. Who do you think sent that?” “No idea, but we’ll check it out tomorrow. We’ve better get you to the infirmary, you’ve got a big gash across your head.” They then sailed to Peace Island. When they landed, the whole Gen. Of Peace guild was there. They had been watching the whole thing from the standard spy glass each member was given and were viewing the training mission. "Ow. Ok, whatever that was, I want to kill it." Bill said while being bandaged up. "We will. I already contacted Skull, and he would gladly help in finding this out." Law replied. "That I will." said Capt. Skull X as he walked into the room, with Chris Swordbones right on his heels. "Hey Skull and Chris. You guys ready for a day of fun with the Marines tomorrow?" Law asked. "Fleef ya. Can't wait!" Chris replied. "Ya, I'm ready to bust some heads." commented Skull. "Ok, we'll start early tomorrow. In the mean time, lets go have some fun, aye?" Law said. They all went into the big loby of Peace Island, and many of the guildmates and Marines were drinking and having a good time. "Hey Law, why don't you pick up your violin and play some tunes?" Said a guild mate. "Sure." Law replied. He then went, got his navy blue violin, and started playing. He first played a slow song, the slow, sad part to Carillon from L'aresienne Suite No. 1. After he played that, he played his favorite piece: Death Waltz. He played in total like 10 minutes, then said everyone should get to bed. Everyone did so. He then went to his own private room, and went to sleep. Chapter 2 "Ahh, to be on the sea again. Always feels good." said Law. They were on Skull's ship, the Iron Rebel, headed to Rumrunner's. Onboard, there was a whole team of Gen. Of Peace and Skull's Marines men onboard, nearly 100 in all. Bill was at the helm, and Law was looking off the rail. "Yep, always feels nice, don't it?" Skull replied. "Ya. Just wish we weren't going into battle." "That's my favorite par. Haha." "Are you nuts?" Skull then put his pointer fingner and thumb like an inch apart, in the little sign. "That makes sence. Bill, how long untill we get to Rumrunner's?" "Bout half an hour." Replied Bill. "Ok, we'd better get ready then." Law then went to deck, and got the crew ready. Within half an hour, there were at the beaches of Rumrunner's. The men walked onto the beach. "This is too quiet..... there's no scorpions or wasps here." Skull commented. "That's what scares me...." Law said. Suddenly, gun fire start coming out of the bushes. "Get down!!" Skull yelled just a grenade exploded in front of Law. "You ok?" "Arrg, I'm fine." Law yelled. Men were falling, and no one knew where to shoot. "Back to the ship!!" Skull yelled. The surviving men ran to the row boats and got back to the ship. "How many men are left?" "Looks like 10, sir." Said a Marine. "10!?! We had nearly 100 when we started!!!" Skull yelled. "That was a masacarce. We could not survive that fire." Law replied. "Who ever is on that island knew we were coming." "Couldn't have said it better myself." replied Skull. They quickly sailed back to Peace Island. When they got to within 10 miles of the island, smoke was clearly visable. "That is NOT good." Law commented. "Nope, not good at all." Bill replied. When they landed, they quickly looked around. The island was in flames. "I was hit hard." Skull said. All people who were left on the island were all dead. The underground base was caving in, the forest was aflame. Dead bodies litered the island. Law went to his office. It was totally trashed. "Well, we know two things survived the attack. Your dest Law, and the blue prints for the XL Satellite Cannonare missing. " Bill said. the only thing that was undamaged was his desk, and it had a note upon it. The not read: Dear Lawrence Daggerpaine, By now, you have seen the destructiong we have caused. We will do again if you do not give up. This is not a fight you can win. We have big plans, and you are not in our furture. Give up now, and we may spare you. SDC "Who's SDC?" Skull asked. "I have my ideas...." Law answered. Chapter 3 "We need men, and lots of them. Skull, call in the John Breasly and your guild. I'm gonna call in Ensouled. Bill, call in the remaining members of the guild. Have them all get as many ppl to join in." Law ordered. "Ok.... what's your plan Law?" Skull asked. "Revenge....." Law replied. By the time night fell, they had amassed an army. People included in this army was John Breasly, Bounty Hunter Bill, Kat, Kat Walnutstone, Edgar Wildrat, Hawkeye, Angel Stormfury, Cherie, Tia, Mattew Blastshot, Jack Pistol, and many more. "Alright people, we're gonna have the fight of your lives." "Ya..... but who are we up against?" Skull asked. "The most vile 'pirate' in the Caribbean.... Captain Sadcamp." Law replied. Many of the soldiers gasped. "How can you be sure?" Matthew Blastshot asked. "He sighned it with SC, Sadcamp. I am 100% sure that it's him." Law replied. "Ok, but what are we gonna do then?" asked Jack Pistol. "We're gonna invade his defences on Rumrunner's and take him out, that's what." Skull replied. "If you want your freedom, you shall come with us. If you're fine with tyranny, then leave." Law yelled out. No one moved. "I'm with you." said John Breasly. "Same." said Edgar Wildrat. "Aye!" yelled Hawkeye. "Lets crack some heads." said Skull. "To the long boats!" Law yelled out. Everyone rushed to the row boats, got to their ships, and made a heading to Rumrunner's, with Law and the Peace out in front. They got to the island after dusk, and the snuck on land. "No gunfire now." said Skull. "we'll catch them by surprise." Law replied. They walked to the Rum Cellar, and went down. When they got in, they couldn't beileve their eyes. The walls had been blown out, and a huge cavern was opened up, three times as big as the Cave of Lost Souls, filled with guns, ammounition, and some computer monitors. Men in uniforms were walking around the area, doing their jobs. "Ok, on the count of 3..... 1... 2... 3!!!!!!!!!!" Skull yelled. The army rushed in, and began engaging the enemy. Many died right then and there, but once the enemy recoved from the surprise, they quickly began hacking the army up. Law was taking down man after man. He would flip people, knock them to the ground, or outsight murder them. One time, a bunch of Leonic men were standing under a crane with a heave load; Law cut the cord, and the load fell right onto the group of men. Another time, he was surrounded, did his infamous Back Spin, killing around 20 enemy soldiers. The army had broungt in Law's infamout Music Box Bomb, and had set it playing near a whole binch of gun powder. That whole side of the cave was demolished. "Hello Lawrence, did you miss me?" said a voice behind Law. Law turned around, and saw Leon standing behind him. "How did you get out of jail?" Law asked. "An old friend helped me out." Leon replied. They both drew their swords, and started fighting. Leon was easily overpowered by Law, and was throw across the room. Leon through a knife at Law, which he deflected. Law did a quick overhead slice, which Leon delfected. Leon rushed up a small flight of stairs onto a platform, near the bank of monitors. Leon then did a side slice to Law, which Law blocked with a lower blocking manuover. Law then did a coup de gras, then a balista kick, which knoeck Leon over the rail, falling to the floor below. Law then through his own Silver Freeze, and hit Leon right in the heart. Leon died instantly. "Good bye, 'Lord' Leon." Law said as he pulled then knife out of Leon. More enemy troops came, and Law just killed one after the other. Both the enemy and the army were having huge casulalties. "Law!! They had taken the plans to use the rank 10 on the intensity scale." Bill yelled as he reached a set if control panels. "The Rank 10 can...." "Delete the game..... we've got to destroy the weapon before it's too late!" Law ordered. "Not so fast." Said a voice. Law looked, and say that the voice was Pearson Wright!! "I thought Kat had killed you." Law said. "As you can see, I'm not dead. Me and the now dead Leon work for your greatest enemy." Pearson replied. "That they do." Said another voice. Sadcamp walked into view. "Sadcamp..." Law growled. "Lawrence." Sadcamp replied. "There is no way you can beat us. You know our plan, but it's too late. As you can see, the weapon has already, and there is no way to turn it off. Good bye Lawrence." he snapped his fingers, and Pearson started avaning on Law. Law then dres his pistol, and shot Pearson in the knee cap. Pearson cruppled to the ground, put got up a moment later, and through his own knife, which his Law in his right and sholder. Law pulled the knife out, through it to the ground, and advanced on Pearson. Pearson did a quick overhead slice, Law moved out of the way, grabbed Pearson my the torso, and hip flipped him. Pearson, while on the ground, sliced at Law's ankles, who jumped to avoid the blade. Before Pearson could do anything more, Law simply shot him. Sadcamp looked stunned. "Lets end this like men, eh Sadcamp?" Law said. Sadcamp pulled his sword, and started dueling Law. Sadcamp then did a simple side thrust, which Law knocked aside. Sad then side a neck slice, again blocked. "Simply wow....... You aren't a good duelest, eh?" Law then did a Slice and Dice manouver, with a secceeding high and low cuts. Sad camp pulled out hit pistol, and aimed it right at Law's head. "Yes, lets end this...." Sadcamp said. Then, a shot rang off. Sadcamp turned as pale as a ghost, as smoke came out of the barrel of Bill's gun. Then Law stabbed him right in the chest. "There is still no way for you to turn off that device..." gasped Sadcamp, as he coughed up blood, and then slumped over, dead. The rest of Sadcamp's soldiers were killed off. The army only had a quarter of the men they had come with, and most of the survivng ones were badly wounded. "So, now what?" Skull asked. "I've got to turn get rid of that device. Bill, any thoughts?" Law asked. "Ya, if you could block those pipes, then it should overheat do the trick but..." "But what?" "But, it would go into massive meltdown, and the whole island would explode within 10 seconds. You won't have time to get out." "Oh, is that it?" "I'll do it." said Skull. "No, I will." said Kat. "It was my invention, I should." Bill said. "STOW IT!! Everyone, get to the ships. I'm giving you 10 minutes, and I want you as far away as possible." Law ordered. Everyone looked somber. As the army walked out of the cave, many sad good luck, some sad nothing, and some cried. Law waited exactly 10 min, then stuffed a rag into one of the pipes.... Chapter 4 "It's been 10 min, any time now." said Bill. Soon after he said that, A large explosition eruppted from Rumrunner's, engulfing the entire island. There were multipule explosions, completely oblitering the island. Everyone looked mornful. Many took off their hats and put it over their hearts.thumb|300px|right|The explosion "There goes Law..." Skull said. "Yep..." Bill replied. *** "We dedicate this ground, in loving memory of Lawrence Davis Daggerpaine. He was a good friend, son, brother." said Bill, as he read off the paper to deicate a monument to Law. It was a week after the fight happened. Crews went though the rubble, but his body, along with that of everyone else on the island, were not seen. "Ablierated." One person had said. "He was a great guildmaster, and an even better friend." Bill continued. Each person attainding the funeral, and that was alot, said their speach. They were setting up a memorial for Law in his favorite spot, the small graveyard behind Senor Fantifico's house. A few days after the explosion, Law's violin had disappeared. People had thoguht someone had taken it as a memento, but Bill thought it was Lawrence himself, taking one of his most prized possetions. While everyone was doing a time of silence, an old begger, in a long robe and his face covered by a hood, came close to the group. He took out Law's violin from under his robes. "Hey! That's propert of the Gen. Of Peace guild." Bill ordered. Before he could do anything, the begger started playing the violin. He played a slow sad song; Carillon from L'Arlesienne Suite No 1. Then he started playing a faster song; Death Waltz. After the begger played, he stood upright, and took off his hood. "Hey guys, did you miss me?" said Law. Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Daggerpaine Industries Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories